


When Craig skips school

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Tweek has a panic attack during school on the one day when Craig is skipping





	When Craig skips school

**Author's Note:**

> I went a week of having panic/anxiety attacks at school, so I decided to put them into a fanfic. So the descriptions of the attack are of things that I have experienced.

I can't breath

Yet I'm hyperventilating

I'm twitching more than usual, my hands are balled up into fists that are clutching my shirt, stretching out the green fabric.

Tears are filling the rims of my eyes as I'm trying not to cry, if I cry people will find out. I can't have people find out. 

I spent 80 minutes like this than the school day was over. 

So it was 2:00 and I was able to go home. It was a 20 minute bus ride that I spent slightly weeping. I need to see Cra-

Wait

_What if Craig didn't go to school because he didn't want to be with me_

_What if Craig doesn't want me to see him_

_What if Craig is tired of me. Craig doesn't want to be with me._

_Who would want to be with me? I'm an ugly freak!_

As these thoughts polluted my mind I began to shake and cry more.

When the bus dropped me off at my bus stopped I when to my house, up the stairs, into my room, and in the corner in a fetal position crying freely.

**Craig POV**

I walked over to my boyfriend, Tweek's, house. I didn't go to school because I didn't want to. 

Me and Tweek were past knocking so I just walked into the house, up the stairs, and into my boyfriend's room where I found the love of my love curled in a ball in the corner of the room with the lights off.

**Tweek POV**

I saw Craig looking at me and it made me wimper and squeeze my thin, boney body further into the corner wall. 

"Tweek! Babe! Honey!" Craig ran over to me, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. He easily picked me up and placed me on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me you're having a panic attack?" 

"B-because i-if I t-told you, y-you w-would have t-to take care of me and you don't want to." I said, my voice mumbled against the fabric of Craig's blue coat.

"What do you mean honey?" Craig said, petting my blond hair softly, calming me down a little. 

"Because I'm an ugly freak who doesn't deserve your love!" I yelled, fresh tears dripping down my face. Criag took his hand and put it under my chin causing me to look up at him. 

"Who told you that?" Craig said softly, looking deep into my eyes. 

"I did. It's true. Just break up with me and get it over with, don't play with my heart anymore!" I cried. I felt Craig pressing his lips against mine softly. My heart was racing. Craig pulled away, pressed his lips against my forehead than hugged me tightly. 

"Tweek, I love you so much, honey. I'll take care of you through every panic and anxiety attack. I'll be with you forever. Stop thinking badly about yourself. I'll never skip school again. I love you so much." Craig confessed, giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside my heart and chest. 

"Really?" I sniffled. Craig kissed my head.

"Really honey." I yawned and buried my face in my lover's chest. I closed my eyes. And started to doze off feeling Craig lightly rocking me back and forth and petting my hair, and listening to Craig's soothing heart beat. 

I really do love Craig


End file.
